Talk:Steam Armour: Steam Enhanced Strength
Deletion I was wondering why should Han's new jutsu be deleted? I mean I can go either way on this. It can be considered a style of Taijutsu that is exclusive to Han but at the same time gives more info on the steam armor article. So what do you all think? --Tuxedo12 (talk) 18:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, we shoud keep Steam Armour: Steam Enhanced Strength for several reasons: # During the battle against Naruto and B, each jinchūriki showed us at least one technique in their "normal state" (Yugito - Claw Creation, Yagura - Water Mirror, Roshi - Scorching Stream Rock, Utakata - Bubbles Technique and Fu - Scale Camouflage), so it's pretty clear that Han used this technique in his "normal state". # Several Techniques like for example Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana, have been used through tools, so why not this one? Another example: Lightning Dragon Tornado and Kiba (but anime only). # Under Han's unique traits it says "Steam-based ninjutsu", so this is the ninjutsu that Han's using in his fights. If you Han lovers think of any more reasons, add those too :). So, I propose keeping this page (mabybe a name change) and that's that! So what do you think Naruto fans? :)--Omojuze (talk) 18:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) If there will be no denials by tomorrow, this fight between Han haters and Han lovers will be over and lovers will win (You must write why u deny this jutsu, you haters) :). --Omojuze (talk) 18:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :Because Enchanted Strength isn't a jutsu, or even an application of taijutsu. It was using the Steam Armor to augment his strength, information that is already in the Steam Armor article. ::Now to debunk the rest of these, :::1)Each has shown an ability, that is true. That doesn't make a punch from Han a technique. :::2) Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana is a jutsu, using nature transformation. All we know about the Steam Armor is that it augments strength. Don't know if chakra is involved or anything. Also, it's already mentioned in Steam Armor. :::3) And yet we have not seen ninjutsu, we saw taijutsu.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:31, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I can see you still don't understand, that this jutsu could be used through steam armour, hence the name Steam Armour: Steam Enhanced Strength. A Punch is not a technique, I totally agree, but this is the technique Han used along with the punch. Maybe you misunderstood that the steam armour itself doesn't enhances speed and attack, but rather this technique does. And finally lol this is a ninjutsu that is written under Han's unique traits, cuz this IS A NINJUTSU. Tsunade and Sakura (and Hashirama in games) can use Chakra Enhanced Strength, so maybe it's a little different, but kind of the same - Han using Steam from it's steam armour (steam armour creates steam) to increase his power and speed.--Omojuze (talk) 04:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you understand what we're trying to say. This article does not need to exist presently. The Steam Armour could innately provide the user with steam-enhanced strength, speed etc. All of which is already mentioned in the Steam Armour article. It can be subsumed into the main article until we get more information on Han's techniques/usage of the armour. Simply put, the article serves not purpose. You're going to read about it on "steam armour" then click "steam enhanced strength" and see the same thing again? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, but I don't understand why is the mentioned Steam-based Ninjutsu on Han's special skills if there's no jutsu created that's a ninjutsu of the fighting style he uses. At least it shoud be created as a fighting style ninjutsu, cuz it's a little weird that there's a mention on steam-based ninjutsu, but there's no ninjutsu - it's misleading people (at least me anyway)--Omojuze (talk) 12:32, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Because Kishimoto told us that he uses Steam-based Ninjutsu. And while there is no ninjutsu article for it, there is mention of it in his article and on relevant pages. Not because something is there means we have to go and make stuff up for it. Else we'd be labelling jutsu we feel are nintaijutsu as such, though we're not 100% clear on what should be classified as such.--12:37, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Does the armour count as a weapon? Because taijutsu is weapon-free fighting. Chakra enhanced strength is considered taijutsu, despite using chakra. If the armour counts as a weapon, does it become ninjutsu? Omnibender - Talk - 19:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC)